bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:VeggieTales Another 12 Stories in One/@comment-2602:301:7722:5CF0:7098:D84B:D83E:2203-20180827010944
House of Mouse #House of Mouse (2001) #Mickey's House of Villains (2002) #Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) Looney Tunes #Looney Tunes (1939) #Space Jam (1996) #Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) #Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes' Christmas (2006) #Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) #Space Jam 2 (TBA) #Speedy Gonzalez (TBA) Tom and Jerry #Tom and Jerry (1940) #The Tom & Jerry Show (1975) #The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) #The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1980) #Tom and Jerry Kids (1990) #Tom and Jerry Tales (2006) #Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (2001) #Tom and Jerry: The Karate lsland (2005) #Tom and Jerry: A Fundrasing Adventure (2014) #Tom and Jerry: Santa's Little Helpers (2014) #Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) #Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) #Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) #Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) #Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) #Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) #Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) #Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) #Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) #Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) #Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) #Untitled Tom and Jerry film (2018) #Untitled Tom and Jerry film (2019) #Untitled Tom and Jerry film (2020) #Untitled Tom and Jerry film (2021) #Untitled Tom and Jerry film (2022) #Untitled Tom and Jerry film (2023) #Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) #Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) The Flintstones #The Flintstones (1960) #The Man Called Flintstone (1966) (Columbia Pictures and Hanna-Barbera) #A Flintstone Christmas (1977) #The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones (1987) #I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) #A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) #A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) #The Flintstones (1994) (Universal Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Hanna-Barbera) #The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) (Universal Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Hanna-Barbera) #The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age Smackdown! (2015) (Direct-to-Video Crossover: Warner Bros. Animation, Hanna-Barbera and WWE Studios) The Jetsons #The Jetsons (1962) #The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones (1987) #Jetsons: The Movie (1990) (Universal Pictures, and Hanna-Barbera) #The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! (2017) (Direct-to-Video Crossover: Warner Bros. Animation, Hanna-Barbera and WWE Studios) The Smurfs #The Smurfs (1981) #The Adventures of the Smurfs (1965) #The Smurfs and the Magic Flute (1976) #The Smurfs (2011) (Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Hanna-Barbera, Peyo and The K Entertainment Company) #The Smurfs 2 (2013) (Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Hanna-Barbera, Peyo and The K Entertainment Company) #The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol (2011) #The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow (2013) #Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) (Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Hanna-Barbera, Peyo and The Kerner Entertainment Company) #The Smurfs & WWE: Smurf Village Smackdown! (2019) (Direct-to-Video Crossover: Warner Bros. Animation, Hanna-Barbera, Peyo and WWE Studios) Top Cat #Top Cat (1961) #Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats (1988) #Top Cat: The Movie (2011) (Warner Bros. Pictures) US #Top Cat Begins (2015) (Warner Bros. Pictures) US #Top Cat & WWE: New York WrestleMania (2021) (Direct-to-Video Crossover: Warner Bros. Animation, Hanna-Barbera and WWE Studios) Josie and the Pussycats #Josie and the Pussycats (1970) #Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space (1972) #Josie and the Pussycats (2001) (Universal Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Hanna-Barbera) #Untitled Scooby-Doo! & Josie and the Pussycats crossover film (2023) (Hanna-Barbera) Rugrats #Rugrats (1991) #The Rugrats Movie (1998) (Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, and Klasky Csupo) #Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (2000) (Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, and Klasky Csupo) #Rugrats Go Wild (2003) (Crossover film: Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, and Klasky Csupo) #Untitled Rugrats live-action/CGI hybrid film (2020) (Paramount Pictures, Paramount Players, Nickelodeon Movies, and Klasky Csupo) Hey Arnold #Hey Arnold! (1996) #Hey Arnold! The Movie (2002) (Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, and Snee-Oosh Inc.) #Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie (2017) The Wild Thornberrys #The Wild Thornberrys (1998) #The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) (Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, and Klasky Csupo) #Rugrats Go Wild (2003) (Crossover film: Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, and Klasky Csupo) SpongeBob SquarePants #SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-) #The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, and United Plankton Pictures) #The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water (2015) (Paramount Pictures, Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies, and United Plankton Pictures) #The SpongeBob Movie: It's A Wonderful Sponge (2020) (Paramount Pictures, Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies, and United Plankton Pictures) The Little Mermaid #The Little Mermaid (1989) #The Little Mermaid (1992) #The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea (2000) #The Little Mermaid lll: Ariel's Beginning (2008) Aladdin #Aladdin (1992) #Aladdin (1994) #Aladdin ll: The Return of Jafar (1994) #Aladdin lll: Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) #Aladdin (2019) Lilo & Stitch #Lilo & Stitch (2002) #Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) #Leroy & Stitch (2006) #Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003) The Lion King #The Lion King (1994) #The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride (1998) #The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) #The Lion King (2019) #The Lion Guard (2016) #The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) #The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995) Winnie the Pooh #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) #The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) #Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) #Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999) #Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) #Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) #The Tigger Movie (2000) #Piglet's Big Movie (2003) #Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) #Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) #Winnie the Pooh (2011) #Christopher Robin (2018) VeggieTales #VeggieTales (1993) #VeggieTales in the House (2014) #VeggieTales in the City (2017) #Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) (Artisan Entertainment, FHE Pictures and Big ldea) #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) (Universal Pictures and Big Idea) #Larry-Boy: A VeggieTales Movie (TBA) (Universal Pictures, DreamWorks Animation and Big ldea) #Buzz-Saw Louie: A VeggieTales Christmas Movie (TBA) (Universal Pictures, DreamWorks Animation and Big ldea) Courage the Cowardly Dog #Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) #Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Movie (TBA) (Warner Bros. Pictures, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. Animation, Stretch Films, Inc.) My Little Pony #My Little Pony: The Movie (1986) #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) (Hasbro Studios) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) (Hasbro Studios) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) (Hasbro Studios) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) (Hasbro Studios) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Magical Movie Night (2017) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts (2017) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Better Together (2018) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship (2018) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship (2018) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: The Other Side (2019) #My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) (Lionsgate, Allspark Pictures, Hasbro Studios and DHX Media) Teen Titans #Teen Titans (2003) #Teen Titans Go! (2013) #Teen Titans Go! To the Movies (2018) Scooby-Doo #Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969)